The Search for Tucker's Girlfriend
by tokkaluva1408
Summary: Tucker's been feeling a little left out of the trio lately, so danny and sam decide to finally try and get him a girlfriend. Although it seems like an almost impossible task, will the two be able to find the perfect girl for Tucker? A bit of DannyXSam. Also friendship, and later on TuckerXOC


**Heyyy guys! So it's been a while since I last uploaded a story - I'm not too sure when but it was definitely a few months ago - and now FINALLY I've got another story. My other 2 stories have just been DannyXSam the whole time, so I thought I would write a story about Tucker for once! I haven't seen the show for ages, which I think I said in my last fanfic, so I don't know if I'll really get Tucker's character right...but you guys'll help me out on that, right? :-)**

**So anyway, I should **_**really **_**be doing homework now, but this seemed like more fun, so yeah.**

**Oh and sorry, this chapter is really short - only about 750 words - but the other ones will be longer, this is kind of just an introduction to the story. The next chapter may not be for a few weeks, as I've got this huge school project at the moment, but please bear with me! :) Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Did I spell bear right there? Or is it bare?**

**...Oh well.**

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day rang throughout Casper High, and a flood of students soon filled the hallways, all of them both excited and thankful that the school week was over. The town's local hero, Danny Fenton, made his way to his locker and quickly pulled it open before shoving all of his books inside. Grabbing his school bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he leaned against his locker to wait for his girlfriend, Sam Manson.

He quickly spotted her making her way through the pack of students who were also making their way to their lockers. He laughed at her expression – a look of impatience and, simply, anger. Danny knows how much she hates large crowds of people and, mostly, getting stuck in the middle of them.

As she approached her locker Danny noticed the large pile of books in her arms that she was obviously struggling with.

"Here," he said, reaching forward and grabbing most of the books to make it easier for her.

"Thanks," she grumbled. Obviously she was still in a bad mood from being stuck in the large crowd of students for so long.

"Why can't people realise," she started, quickly opening her locker and stuffing the two books she was holding inside. "That you should not stop in the _middle_ of a hallway and have a conversation with someone when there are people behind you, waiting to get through!"

Danny chuckled slightly and handed her her other books, which she quickly shoved inside her locker before grabbing her purple backpack. She let out a frustrated sigh and closed her locker door, turning towards Danny.

"It's not funny." Sam said to him.

Danny shook his head. "No, no it's not funny at all," he said, trying to hold his laughter. But he failed, which made Sam smack him on the arm.

"I just get annoyed, okay?" she said to him.

Danny laughed again. "Yeah, I've kinda noticed." He said, rubbing his arm. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Danny put his arm around her shoulder and the two headed towards the open front doors of the school. Just as they got out the doors, though, the couple heard the sound of someone running a few metres behind from them. Thinking nothing of it, Sam and Danny continued walking down the front steps of the high school, only to be stopped another few seconds later when Tucker skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, already breathing heavily from having to run so far – well, far to guy that doesn't actually do any physical exercise, at least

"Hey Tuck," greeted Danny, his arm still around Sam's shoulder. "What's up? I thought you had mayor stuff on."

By now Tucker had finally caught his breath, and he said, "Oh, yeah, I did. But that got cancelled, so now I can hang out with you guys! Wanna do something later?"

For only the past few weeks, Tucker had been feeling a little left out of the trio. Mostly because whenever the three try to organise something out of school, either Tucker had mayor duties to attend to, Danny had to fight a ghost or had to attend some opening (he'd been doing a lot of those lately, just for random stores that were opening around town. The place gets a lot of publicity if it's opened by the famous Danny Phantom/Fenton) or Sam and Danny already had a date planned for that day or night.

"Uh, well actually, Tuck, Danny and I were going to go see a movie tonight." Sam said awkwardly, expecting Tucker to get upset and say something like: "Oh, that's okay. No really, it's fine. Another time." Which she really didn't want to happen since she knew how left out Tucker had been feeling lately.

But at the same time she didn't really want him to say, "Oh cool, a movie! Yeah, I can do that. I'll call you guys later then!" and then excitedly run off.

Which is exactly what he did.

Danny and Sam stood still for a minute, trying to figure what to say since their date had just been practically cancelled thanks to Tucker, and Tucker hadn't even realised it.

In the end Danny sighed. "We really need to get him a girlfriend." He said bluntly.

Sam nodded in agreement, looking over at Tucker who was now almost skipping down the street in utter happiness. "Even though that's guaranteed to be harder than it sounds, I agree."

* * *

**So there it is! Do ya' like it? Huh? Do ya' hate it? Are there ways I can improve on anything (even though I haven't written much yet)?**

**...**

**Oh yeah, I just remembered I was gonna change my fanfiction username, but I can't think of what to yet...**

**Anyway, until next time :) Please review!**


End file.
